


Float Away

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy searches for a girl and rebuilds her life. Written for easofthelabyrinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float Away

There are days when I don't remember her at all. I'll wake up, and the name Utena will be completely forgotten, just like she is to everyone else except me. 

 

There are days when the memories overwhelm me, and I want to grab her and thank for her for giving me the strength to simply leave the academy and stop playing my brother's games over and over again, but I know that she'll never hear me. 

 

Most days are uneventful and somewhere in between those two extremes. And those are the days where I check into another hotel or follow another lead or just decide to put my search on hold and teach children or write books or just smell the flowers for a bit. 

 

_She wouldn't hate me for putting off the search for her to focus on my own life. She'd want me to build myself into a person who wouldn't be ruled by others, and for me to become the driving force behind my own story._

 

* * *

 

 

"Have you seen a pink-haired girl named Utena?" 

 

Most people, when asked directly, will either tell me no or ignore me. A few people have asked me who Utena is, or if she's my daughter or younger sister. None of them guess that she's the girl I love, who I am on a one-woman quest to find and bring back to the real world... 

 

_Yet... would she want to be found, after all this time? Would she prefer to remain where she is?_

 

_Then again, if she had asked you flat-out if you wanted to leave Ohtori, you would've said no..._

 

I've checked in fencing clubs and basketball teams and just random places that she might've liked, but none of them have any idea of her existence. 

 

* * *

 

 

There is a graveyard that I visit sometimes, to pay my respects to her parents. I don't know if they'd find it disrespectful, to have this strange witch lying roses on their graves, or if they wouldn't mind that, for the person immortalizing them is also a heroine who is trying to find their daughter. 

 

_This world is not a dichotomous one, and you know it. There's always a middle ground in-between the extremes._

 

There's a space between their plot and the next one over where a rosebush grows. I don't know if it's there out of pure coincidence or if it's a sign from Utena about her life or death in the other world, but I talk to it and read it my progress in finding her and take care of it. 

 

It feels like talking to her, sometimes. 

 


End file.
